kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Halcyform
Halcyform (Japanese: ハルシフォム lit. harushifomu) is the chairman of the Sorcerer's Guild in Atlas City. He is voiced by 中田 和宏 Kazuhiro Nakata in the original version and by Nathan Price in the English dub by Central Park Media. Background Halcyform (official title: Halcyform the White) is a powerful sorcerer and chairman of the Sorcerer's Guild mentioned by Lina throughout the anime and novels. Halcyform is a powerful and knowledgeable sorcerer, worthy of his position as chairman, as he is capable of casting the most powerful spell in fire shamanism and is also a telepath (in the novels). He wears white robes (which Amelia criticized him for as she believed that all villians wore black clothing), reflecting his title, and seems to specialize in shamanist fire spells (the only Power Words he utters are Fireball, Val Flare, Balus Wall, and Shadow Web). Burst Flare is the only spell in which Halcyform actually spoke the incantation for. Anime Halcyform is relieved of his title as chairman through the efforts of Tarim the Violet and Daymia the Blue, as well as banished from Atlas City. It was rumored Halcyform had been conducting politically and morally questionable experiments on immortality with human subjects, which was a plausible explanation for the sudden disappearance of a number of Atlas City residents. He had also begun to abuse his power as chairman, so Halcyform was effectively pushed off his seat and banished from the city. Halcyform seeks revenge on Tarim and Daymia, pitting them against each other and having the Low-ranking mazoku Seigram summon magic beasts to criminalize them as the perpetrators. Lina and the others are pulled into the conflict with Halcyform after the two sorcerers employ them as bodyguards. Halcyform conducted his research with a woman named Rubia, who was his beloved (and supposed assistant.) However, she was killed during an experiment, and Halcyform nearly died as well. Seigram appears, and offers Halcyform immortality by means of the Pledge of Immortality. Halcyform accepts, making it on Seigram's mask (effectively turning it a Pledge Stone,) and sets out to revive Rubia by continuing his research. Just when he returns to his mansion and gathers human subjects to transfer life energy into Rubia's preserved body, Lina and her companions show up. After much difficulty and revelation about Halcyform's intentions, Lina figures out the pledge stone is Seigram's mask. Lina and Gourry destroy it, but by then, enough life energy had been transfered to Rubia to animate her. However, her soul was not returned, making Rubia into a mere doll. In his grief, Halcyform destroys himself, Rubia, and the mansion with a Burst Flare. Novels Halcyform is depicted in a less noble light in the novels, his final goal in the immortality research being one to satisfy himself rather than raise his lover from the dead. His role as the true villain is also not revealed until late into the story. In ''Slayers'' novel 2, Tarim and Daymia acted together to seal Halcyform into an emerald, surrounded by a Rune Breaker, in Daymia's mansion. This was to stop him from conducting immortality experiments on humans. Because Halcyform had made the Pledge of Immortality with Seigram beforehand, it was all they could do to stop him, for killing him was not an option. However, the two start fighting over who should become the next head of the Sorcerer's Guild, and Lina and Gourry get pulled into the confusion by becoming Tarim's bodyguards. Lina and Gourry find Halcyform trapped in Daymia's mansion, and free him with the Sword of Light. However, it quickly becomes clear that Halcyform is the real villain, after finding Daymia cursed with the Raugnut Rushavna, and Tarim's severed head placed in a glass tube in Halcyform's mansion. Gourry and Lina destroy Seigram's mask, the Pledge Stone, after which they are challenged again. Seigram is nearly killed by Lina, and Halcyform absorbs the other mazoku he had kept in tow, Gio Gaia, to keep himself alive after the pledge had been broken. With Lina and Gourry unable to fight, Rubia wields the Sword of Light, and kills her master. Halcyform could not bring himself to kill Rubia as she came at him, and in the end, he died with a smile on his face. Appearances * Slayers novel 2 * Slayers NEXT Episode 4-Slayers NEXT Episode 5 Halcyform Halcyform